deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adam Jensen/@comment-201.37.163.247-20161231033150/@comment-201.37.163.247-20161231193832
"Furthermore, technology at this time appears to be more advance than what is suggested in the original Deus Ex. We have advanced augs like the TITAN, for example. " Titan are mechanical augs, in Deus Ex we have the start of nano-augmented agents, and nano-augmentations are definetely more technological than the augs we see on Deus Ex HR and Deus Ex MD, JC Denton can "swim like a dolphin, staying under water indefinetely" and "explode projectiles like darts, RPGs and even Plasma gun before it even reach him", compare it with Jensens Dermal Armor or even Titan Shield that would protect him from the hit itself. Of course on the game things looks really "rusty" because of engine limitations. "The Illuminati could have had multiple Jensens stored, and simply transferred the memories of the DXHR one to the DXMD one." Yes, they could and it was the first thing I tought when I saw the popsicle Jensen on the vault, but why would they do it when no one knew that he was an sucessfull experiment from the start? Why would they add the scars on the new Jensen and even why would they chop even more the legs of the old Jensen, like.. there is only the torso there. =P Also sucessfully transmiting its memories in a way he would be fully functional ( as we have Jensen in MD) would touch the question of Lucius DeBeers, as such technology would allow him to transfer himself to a brand new cloned body instead of enter in criogenic stasis waiting for a cure to his illness. I found your topic about the review of the evidences an amazing work, I was searching for it for open this discusion but I just failed to find it again. Some subjects that could point for the possibility of Jensen being a clone are up to personal interpretation, for exemple, the line where the weird man talks "Who is in the box? Is you in the box..." I understood it as having something to do with jensens' mind, the famous "thinking outside the box", as long as Jensen dont think "outside the box" he will keep being manipulated, then he is inside the box. The same goes with Elle meeting, she needs to coexist with a different version of herself (the one we see on TV? or maybe the old Eliza, an submissive AI that started to decide things by itself, to the second Eliza/Elle an independent IA who wants to be more "human"). The old Jensen who was primary motivated to find what happened for passion (involved his ex-girlfriend) to a new Jensen decided to "change the world"... if you see by this way both Eliza and Jensen changed together, and are yet changing, so, both are new versions of themselves. Anyway, being a fan since the first game I was very happy to notice that those new games were respecting the first one (Was really awesome to read the e-mails and see people talking about important characters that were mentioned or even alive on the first game), and I would be really sad if they just decide now to change it. What we could conclude is that people who worked on Deus Ex MD were really sucessfull, as the game was lauched months ago and we're yet discussing several things that was left open to our interpretation. ;)